


First Date

by beeapotato



Series: GrayGhostWeek16 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, grayghostweek16, wes appears so briefly he has like three lines of dialouge, wes is basically a little bit of comic relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeapotato/pseuds/beeapotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny asks Valerie out on a date - will a ghost show up and ruin Danny's chances or will they have a good time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Gray Ghost Week, Day One: Date  
> http://tell-them-yuno.tumblr.com/post/146475802122/even-if-you-dont-plan-to-participate-itd-be

The last bell of the week rang throughout the school and the shuffling that echoed throughout every classroom suddenly turned into a cacophony of students trying to be the first to claim their weekend. Danny, sitting in the back of history, looked around at the shoving students, and after picking up his backpack he’d had sitting ready for the past few minutes, turned invisible and intangible, walked through the crowd and made his way to the lockers. The quicker he walked, nerves tumbling in his stomach, the thinner the crowds got. Danny slipped into a space, checked his surroundings, and then released his intangibility and invisibility. He waited a few moments, then let out a quiet breath when he didn’t hear any shouts of discovery. He elbowed his way through the rest of the students, and half-jogging, made it to his destination. Danny closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before slowing opening his eyes – only to find a pair of curious green ones looking at him. Danny jumped. “Um, hi, Val, er, hello,” Danny finished lamely.

“Hello,” said Valerie, dragging out the “e” with ill-disguised confusion. “What are you doing here?” Val looked around, “Or rather, how did you get here so quickly? I had thought your classroom was farther away from mine.”

Danny cleared his throat, “Uh, you see, the thing is” Danny’s eyes darted around the hallway before locking eyes with Valerie, “I had something I wanted to, uh, wanted to ask you.”

Valerie quirked an eyebrow looking unimpressed, “Well?”

He drew in a quick breath, trying to muster his courage, “Would you like to go to, the Nasty Burger with me? Or anywhere really, I imagine you must not like it that much, since, well, uh,” Danny coughed.

Valerie turned back to her locker, clicking through her combination, “Is that all? Yeah, I don’t have work today,” she shrugged, “Sure.”

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair, “No, I meant, I meant like a – a date.” He winced at the crack in his voice.

Valerie looked at him, blowing out a breath she said, “Danny you know that I can’t-“

“Val,” Danny cut her off, and after a moment of surprise said, “Val, I like you, I like you a lot.” He shrugged, lifting up his hands with the motion. “And I have ghost hunting parents, I think I can handle it if some of your second job caught up with you.” Danny raised an eyebrow, “I handle a lot more than you think.”

There was a look in Danny’s eyes that Valerie couldn’t place, “I suppose one date can’t do much damage.” At the sudden look of delight that swept across Danny’s face, Valerie couldn’t help adding, “but just one, I’m not sure you could handle a second date.” She winked then shut her locker, walking away.

Danny stared after her, a small smile on his face, “See ya.”

Valerie turned the corner, face turned down towards the textbooks in her arms, a blush rising on her cheeks, a little smile unknowingly mirroring Danny’s. She shook her head, then squared her shoulders and hurried out of the school and towards home, texts between her and Danny finalizing their nebulous plans.

\- - -

They approached the Nasty Burger side by side. Danny took a few quick steps forward in order to hold the door open for Val, whose only answer was a small smile and roll of the eyes. Danny followed her in and they walked up to the counter. “Hey Val, today’s your day off rig-“ Wes leaned forward slightly, “Hello, ghost boy,” barely contained animosity leaked through into Wes’ voice.

Valerie glared at Wes for a moment, “I thought you dropped that particular theory of yours.”

Danny rolled his eyes, and quickly said, “Hey Wes,” hoping to hold off an unpleasant conversation. Danny didn’t want to know how Valerie might react if Danny didn’t have a chance to explain before coming out to her as Phantom. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Wes narrowed his eyes, “Fairly pleasant.” In a slightly strained, but nevertheless polite, voice, he rattled off the Nasty Burger welcoming, “Welcome to the Nasty Burger, how can we make your day a little more Nasty?”

\- - -

I don’t know why he antagonizes you like that,” Valerie said.

Danny shrugged, “I’m used to it by now.” He mused for a moment, “In fact, I think he’d be more concerned if he didn’t make a dig at my supposed ‘secret identity’,” making air quotes with his fingers.

Valerie giggled, “You know no one actually does that anymore, right?’

Danny placed a hand on his chest and with a gasp said, “What do you mean?” sounding as scandalized as possible, a smile fighting its way onto his face.

Valerie started laughing, “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

Danny let out a chuckle, “What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, you act so different outside of school, happier, why?”

Danny smiled sadly, then laughed hollowly, shrugging, “It’s high school, why would anyone like it?”

Valerie knew when someone was redirecting a question, but she decided to let it go. “True,” she grinned suddenly, “But your sister might be an exception.”

Danny grinned back, “You have no idea.”

A Nasty Burger employee approached with a platter heaped full of food, “Order number 43?” And after a quick affirmative, starting setting their food onto the table.

Val looked up from the food, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t tend to talk much when I’m eating.”

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but I tend to inhale my food. Doesn’t leave much time for breathing, much less talking.”

Val grinned competitively, “Well then, it’s on ghost boy.”

Danny held back a flinch at the moniker before meeting her gaze and nodding before reaching for a burger.

\- - -

Danny and Val walked out of the fast food restaurant, the backs of their hands brushing each other’s. Danny stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, “Um, I had a really nice time Val.”

Val sighed, “I did too. Thank you.”

Danny frowned, “For what?”

“Convincing me to go on a date with you,” a small smile decorating her lips.

Danny grinned, “Does this mean you’ll let me take you out on a second date?”

Val’s smiled dropped and she looked away, “I don’t know Danny, I still don’t think-“

“It’s safe? I promise, I’m a better ghost fighter than my parents.”

Val pressed her lips together, “I guess a second date couldn’t hurt that much. Right?”

Danny grinned, before leaning in a little, gathering some courage before he pecked her cheek. He turned and walked quickly down the sidewalk, turning back briefly, “I’ll text you!”

Val turned away from the afternoon sun, sighing happily, “See ya ghost boy.”


End file.
